United States of Honolulu
The United States of Honolulu '''(commonly referred to as the '''USH) is a federal constitutional republic consisting of two states and twelve territories. The country is situated mostly in the Pacific, but includes islands in the Caribbean. The capital of the United States is Honolulu, Hawaii and the President of the United States is Barack Obama. History Formation In the beginning of the near collapse of the United States, Senator Barack Obama, his family, and Joe Biden and his family, fled back to Hawaii, and established a provisional government. In 2007, the Political Crisis of 2007 occurred, and the United States collapsed underneath itself. Barack Obama and Joe Biden was chosen as the President and Vice President of the USH (United States of Honolulu), and Speaker of the House John Boehner arrived from Washington D.C., and assumed the role as Speaker of the House. Puerto Rico and the US Virgin Islands, not wanting to join Nuwaubia or the ASA, decided to swear loyalty to the "provisional" government in Honolulu. The remainder of the unincorporated US territories - minus Guam - swore loyalty to Honolulu as part of the USH. Government Executive The Executive Branch of the United States of Honolulu is the President, Vice President, and the members of the presidential cabinet. The President has the power to veto laws passed by Congress, sign treaties, and pass executive orders. During a time of national crisis, the President of the United States has the power to remove the Constitution, but only during a time of war or a series of disastrous disasters. Legislative The Legislative Branch of the United States of Honolulu is Congress. Congress is further divided into the House of Representatives and the Senate. Congress has the power to declare war, approve treaties, impeach a elected official, and other major actions. Congress has the power to vote on repealing amendments and federal laws. Judicial The Judicial Branch of the United States of Honolulu is the Supreme Court and the six judges. The Supreme Court is the largest national court, and is followed by state court, then superior court, and then city court. Each branch of the government is kept in check by a system called "checks and balances", so that the government doesn't become a dictatorship or a oligarchy. Military The United States Armed Forces are the official military forces of the United States of Honolulu, and consist of all remaining portions of the US military that was located on Hawaii and Puerto Rico during the collaspe of the United States in 2007. The Armed Forces is divided into the army, marines, air force, and navy, which all fall under the command of the Secretary of Defense. Currently, the entire military consists of about 150,000 active duty personnel; 450,000 are in reserve, and the remaining 100,000 is paramilitary. The United States of Honolulu's largest military installation is Pearl Harbor, which can be further mapped into Hickman Field, Naval Auxillary Ford Island, Schofield Barracks, and other minor military stations on the island of Oahu. Economy The United States of Honolulu's economy has a small market economy, worth about $108.441 billion. The economy is fueled by a large agricultural sector, and supported by a number of military installations located across the Hawaiian Island Chain and Puerto Rico. The largest company in the United States is Dole, which exports fruit - particullary pineapple - to the Allied States, United Commonwealths, and Nuwaubia. Dole also exports its fruit to Japan, South Korea, China, and Russia. Technology The United States of Honolulu is one of the most technologically advanced nation, although not as technologically advanced as the Allied States. In recent years, the USH has begun to research into advanced technology to help advance the island nation forward. Transportation The United States of Honolulu is developed around a interstate system around the main islands of Hawaii, and Puerto Rico. Honolulu International Airport is the largest airport in the USH, and served the Honolulu Metropolitan Area. Another major international airport is Luis Muñoz Marín International Airport in Puerto Rico, which also serves as a military base. Foreign Relations The United States maintains relations with most of the world's countries, but has strained relations with China, Russia, Saudi Arabia, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Iran, Iraq, and much of the Middle East. Relations with Cuba have worsen, as the United States does not want to give up Guantanamo Bay, which the Cubans declare is their land. The United States is a member of NATO, the United Nations, INTERPOL, ICC, Red Cross, WTO, and other major international organizations. See Also Category:United States of Honolulu Category:Applicant for NE Category:Countries Category:Regions Category:Worlds Category:Nations Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth